Secrets and Lies
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Riza sempre fora uma mulher forte, mas tem um segredo a esconder. Envolvia muito mais do que a si própria. E quem era aquela garotinha que ela chamava carinhosamente? Alternaverse, talvez Royai.
1. Aviso

**Sim, eu sei que quem gosta das minhas historias, estava esperando um capitulo aqui. Mas me deixem explicar.**

**Secrets and Lies é uma historia com tema forte, envolvendo assassinato, tortura, estupro, esse tipo de coisa. **

**É uma historia de drama/tragédia/angustia, como podem ver. Querem continuar com a leitura? Por favor, vá em frente, irei adorar.**

**Não se sentiu a vontade com o tema? Aperte no voltar ali em cima, ou no fechar, e vá ler outra coisa.**

**Por favor, imploro que, caso continue a ler, não tente me matar pelo que vão ver nos próximos capítulos.**

**Aviso também que essa história ****NÃO ****é minha prioridade. Pretendo terminar Wings of Hope e Moon Phase, mas irei postar aos poucos aqui. Tenho tudo planejado.**

**Para quem lê as minhas historias, ano que vem (2010), é o ano que irei prestar vestibular, então vai ficar mais difícil ainda escrever. Entendam-me, onegai.**

**Já que estão avisados, um pouco de informação da fic.**

**Nome: **Secrets and Lies

**Shipper: **nada definido, mas pretendo que seja Royai.

**Rate: **M, Mature, +18, o que preferirem

**Caategorias: **Drama, Angustia, Tragédia, Alternaverse, talvez um pouco de Romance

**Sinopse: **Rizasempre fora uma mulher forte, mas tem um segredo a esconder. Envolvia muito mais do que a si própria. E quem era aquela garotinha que ela chamava carinhosamente?

**Bom, se quiserem ler, obrigada, e não esqueçam meu review!**


	2. I: Berthold Hawkeye

_**Secrets and Lies**_

**Capitulo I – Berthold Hawkeye**

Aquele era pra ser o inicio de uma vida perfeita. Cheia de sonhos, esperanças, filhos, e, acima de tudo, uma felicidade incomparável.

Era isso que Emily Montana e Berthold Hawkeye pensavam ao se casarem.

A cerimônia fora linda. Inesquecivelmente perfeita. Ambos não tinham duvidas disso. Mas que graça tem se foi tudo forçado? Um casamento que parecia mais uma peça de teatro com todas as falas e movimentos ensaiados e decorados. Emily o amava, mas não entendia o que faltava em si para que o homem não pudesse fazê-lo.

A lua de mel fora numa vila no Sul. Ela não recordava do nome do local, não havia sido um dia especial.

Tiveram dois filhos, Jethro e Alessa. Duas crianças lindas, que reconstituíram parte dos sonhos do jovem casal. Ah, doce ilusão que Emily tivera por alguns poucos meses. Logo viera a primeira guerra contra Ishbal. O plano era apenas deter uma rebelião que se formava.

Berthold voltara depois de exato um ano, mas estava diferente. Parecia mais vivido aos olhos dela. Ah, se Emily soubesse o motivo... Provavelmente, teria um ataque nervoso. O louro falava mais com a família, estava mais alegre. Mais... Humano. Sim, era essa a palavra exata que a filha dos Montana podia usar para descrevê-lo depois da volta. Pensara que ele viria depressivo, mas errara.

Claro que percebera o engano, uma vez que o ouvira no telefone. Uma ishbaliana. Havia perdido para uma ishbaliana. Uma mulher de pele escura e olhos vermelhos. Ah, aquela nação que tanto desprezava. Que apenas queria destruída. Identificou a mulher como chamada Mary Miwako. Não sabia o sobrenome, mas pensara ter ouvido algo como Scott.

- E como ela está? – Ouviu-o dizer.

Dizer? Não... Berthold praticamente sussurrava ao telefone, como se estivesse com medo de ser descoberto. Não acreditava no que ouvia. Havia sido traída! O homem preferira uma mulher de um povo fadado à desgraça do que ela, uma mulher de rica família. E pelo que entendia, tinha mais alguém... Uma criança talvez. Alem de traição, ainda tinha uma criança?!

- Miwa, como está Rizabelle? Ela já melhorou da febre?

Ouviu-o suspirar de alivio. Então a menina chamava-se Rizabelle? Um nome no mínimo... Diferente. E ela estava adoecida. Mas não era motivo para compaixão.

Durante o jantar, após os filhos se retirarem da mesa para ir fazer as tarefas, Emily resolveu confrontá-lo.

- Bert?

- Sim, Em?

- O que acha do nome Rizabelle?

Ele engoliu em seco. Não tinha como ela saber sobre a outra família. – É um nome diferente.

- Não o conhece?

- Deveria?

- Não é o nome da sua filha?

Berthold parou. Como ela poderia saber? – Como você...?

- Ouvi-te no telefone. – Parou. Não acreditava no que ia questionar. – Ela está melhor da enfermidade?

- Sim. Não se preocupe, era mora com a mãe e com o padrasto, que pensa ser pai dela. Não vai vir para cá. Não se preocupe. Lessy e Jettie nunca vão desconfiar.

Emily suspirou. – Não vai mudar nada. Afinal, sempre fingimos ser um casal feliz, não é mesmo?

O louro apenas acordou com a cabeça. Seria melhor continuar aquela farsa do que a pequena Rizabelle vir à tona. Sujaria demais o nome da família Montana uma traição daquele nível, e ele estava ciente.

- Quantos anos ela tem? – ela falou, após muito ponderar.

- Fez dois semana passada. Faz um ano e meio que fui para Ishbal.

DOIS ANOS?! Fazia dois anos que Berthold escondia uma FILHA dela?! Não conseguia crer. – Meus filhos nunca saberão da existência dessa garota, certo?

- Como já lhe disse.

- Se algum dia, por alguma fatalidade, essa menina venha a morar conosco, pedirei anulação.

- Estou ciente, Emm.

Emily não o respondeu. Apenas subiu para seu quarto, trancando-se. Chorou aquela noite inteira.

Três meses depois, o Brigadeiro General Berthold Hawkeye fora novamente convocado para Ishbal, onde permaneceu por mais dois anos. Segundo o que calculava, Emily sabia que a menina estaria com quatro anos.

No ano seguinte, ele pediria anulação do casamento, para cuidar da garota ishbaliana, e de um aprendiz. Emily a vira de longe. Cabelos dourados como o do pai e pele clara, mas olhos vermelhos como o sangue. Possuía cortes em toda a extensão visível do corpo, cabelos curtos e visivelmente mal-lavados, com um líquido vermelho escorrendo. Um corte no lábio, um tapa-olho sobre o olho direito. Enormes olheiras, vestida com trapos. Realmente, Rizabelle não tinha nada de bela.

Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Eu sei que devia estar escrevendo outra coisa, mas como já disse, não vou atualizar tanto essa aqui. É uma idéia completamente maluca que me deu, e espero que alguém goste. Kisus no kokoro, minna-san.

Ah, uma explicação: a fic começa com o passado, para nos próximos capítulos chegar ao presente, a época que os personagens estão vivendo.

Eu vi esse esquema na fic Meu Caro Amigo, da Shadow Laet. Créditos para ela, por ter pensado nisso!


	3. II: Mary Miwako

_**Secrets and Lies**_

**Capitulo II – Mary Miwako**

Ela era uma mulher cujo nome fazia jus a aparência. Miwako significa sedução. O nome dizia tudo para quem o ouvia: era uma moça de Ishval (1). Aparentava seus 15 anos, apesar de ter três mais. Casara-se com outro ishvaliano, embora fosse ele filho de mestiços. Ethan Scott era seu nome.

Um mês depois de seu aniversário de 20, viera a guerra, e Ethan foi lutar por seu país. Algumas vezes fazia questão de voltar para casa e vê-la, para passarem a noite juntos.

Quando o marido se encontrava ausente, conhecera um militar amestrino que se escondia para não lutar. Achou-o curioso, e aproximou-se para conversar, mas naquela época não imaginava as conseqüências de tal ato.

_- Que faz aqui, solitário? –disse, em seu amestrin (1) pobre, aprendido com a sogra_

_- Sabe falar minha língua, ishvaliana?_

_- Aprendi algumas coisas com a mãe e o avô de meu esposo._

_- Não quero lutar. – falou-lhe com lágrimas nos olhos._

_Ela sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Qual o seu nome?_

_- Berthold Hawkeye. E você, quem é?_

_- Mary Miwako Scott. Pode me chamar de Miwako._

Continuaram se encontrando a partir desse dia. Aos poucos, Miwako começou a confiar nesse homem, que viera para destruir sua cidade. Talvez poderia até matar seu marido em combate, mas a mulher não conseguia prestar atenção nesse fato. Com o passar do tempo, se viam com mais freqüência. Mary se apaixonou por esse homem, e ele por ela.

Fora uma única noite a que passaram juntos, mas mudou completamente a vida de ambos. Os dias passaram, e como combinado não voltaram a se ver, já que ambos eram casados e tal coisa prejudicaria os casamentos. Em certo ponto, Miwako começara a se sentir mal, e logo viera o diagnóstico.

Estava grávida de quatro meses.

Grávida.

E o pai dessa criança não era seu marido, não era outro homem de Ishval. Era um amestrino. Um inimigo.

Era Berthold Hawkeye.

Sentiu seu corpo paralisar. Como falaria com Ethan? Não podia abortar, já que Ishvala não permitia. Rezava, então, para que a Deusa a perdoasse da traição e que essa criança nascesse com características do povo.

Cinco meses depois, a criança nasceu. Era uma menina. Tinha pele clara, cabelos louros e olhos vermelhos.

- Mary, meu amor? – Ouviu a doce voz de Ethan a chamar.

- Sim? – Respondeu temerosa.

- Quer dizer-me o motivo dessa criança ter pele clara e cabelos louros? – O homem não apenas parecia, como estava zangado.

- Ethan, meu amor, não é o que pensa!

- Como pode não ser?

- Sua mãe era amestrina de cabelos louros. Nossa menina deve ter puxado a ela!

O ishvaliano suspirou de alivio. – Tem razão. Permite-me escolher o nome?

- É claro!

- Já que você é Miwako, "sedução", então ela será Rizabelle, para ser tão bela quanto a mãe é.

Um sorriso. Essa fora a resposta de Mary.

Um sorriso e nada mais.

Um sorriso que escondia toda sua culpa.

Aproximadamente um ano após o nascimento da menina, a guerra estava terminada. Pouco antes do final do conflito, a mulher falou com Berthold pela ultima vez. Contou sobre a gravidez, sobre Rizabelle, dando-lhe uma foto. Trocaram telefones que foram escondidos nos lugares mais impensados. No ano seguinte, a pequena adoeceu, e aquele número fora discado, pela primeira e única vez. Contou-lhe apenas quando a filha estava curada, aproveitando que o marido não estava em casa. O louro era o pai da criança, precisava saber.

Três meses após a menina completar dois anos, outra guerra começara. Uma um pouco pior. Mulheres e crianças foram torturadas. Mães foram mortas na frente de seus filhos. Não havia compaixão. Berthold fora mandado para Ishval novamente.

Aquele lugar, antes tão calmo, agora havia se tornado um campo de concentração. Todos eram assassinados de formas cruéis, não importando sexo ou idade. Foi naquele inferno que encontrara Miwako novamente, com a filha de mãos dadas. Rizabelle tinha quatro anos. Era a ultima semana do conflito, todavia nenhum deles sabia disso naquele momento, e a menina era nova demais para compreender.

- MIWA? – Urrou. Não conseguia crer que a mulher por quem se apaixonara estava à beira da morte.

- Bertie...

Ele a pegou nos braços, a menina estava do lado da mãe, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. – Por favor, não se esforce!

- Não... Eu já sei o meu destino... Mas posso mudar o seu, Belle. – Tocou docemente o rosto da filha, e sorriu. – Riza, escute por favor. Esse homem que está conosco se chama Berthold Hawkeye. É seu pai.

A loirinha se assustou um pouco, e sussurrou em ishvalite, apenas para a mãe entender. – Ele é meu papai de verdade? Ethan tava certo?

- Ethan tava certo quando disse que não era seu pai. Mas ele também não sabia quem era, meu amor. – Respondeu-lhe em amestrin, para que o homem a compreendesse.

Rizabelle parecia pensar por alguns instantes. Dentre as lágrimas, sorriu para o homem que abraçava sua mãe tão carinhosamente. Mary sorriu ao ver que a filha gostara do homem que seria seu pai.

A mulher tossiu forte, o que a fez expelir sangue. – Cuide dela para mim, Bertie. Eu te amo. – disse-lhe, beijando-o docemente. Esse fora seu ultimo suspiro.

A menina arregalou os olhos quando isso ocorreu. Começou a chorar ainda mais, e soluçar, perdendo o ar com facilidade. Gritava algo em ishvalite, e o homem não compreendia. Aos poucos, percebeu que a filha não falava amestrin, mas entendia.

- Rizabelle? – Ela o olhou.

- Riza.

- Quer que te chame de Riza? – Ela afirmou com a cabeça. – Certo. Vem, vamos. Vamos enterrar sua mãe num lugar lindo. Onde eu conheci ela. – Falava com calma, para a menina entender. Pegou a amada no colo, segurando-a com uma mão, e a outra deu a menina.

Caminhou até uma montanha, onde podia ver o céu com proximidade. Riza se animou um pouco com a paisagem, e em seu rosto trazia uma expressão de nunca ter visto um lugar como aquele. Enterrou Mary no ponto mais alto do monte.

Aproximou-se da filha para observá-la melhor. Tinha cabelos dourados como os seus e pele clara, mas olhos vermelhos como o sangue. Possuía cortes em toda a extensão visível do corpo, cabelos curtos e visivelmente mal-lavados, com um líquido vermelho escorrendo. Um corte no lábio, um tapa-olho sobre o olho direito. Enormes olheiras, vestida com trapos. Onde o pano não tampava seu ombro, ele pode ver seu nome tatuado. Pode, assim, perceber que a menina estivera numa das casas de tortura.

Decidiu-se, então que a levaria consigo. Não a deixaria por ai. Não poderia. Era sua filha. Antes de voltar para East City, passou por um vilarejo, Eastwick, onde ficaram por apenas um dia. Apenas para buscar o futuro aprendiz de alquimia do homem, Roy Mustang. O menino tinha algo mais que 13 anos. Em poucas horas, os três estavam na cidade.

Berthold pegou um carro, e dirigiu-se ao cartório. Como prometido, pediria anulação de seu casamento com Emily. Tinha outra casa próxima dali. Ficaria lá com os dois. No dia seguinte, sairia com a menina para comprar roupas. Tinha um vestido de Alessa que serviria nela. Por hora, seria isso.

Quando descia de seu carro para entrar em casa, vira a ainda esposa. Não fora falar com ela. Não tinha como. Então, entrou com os dois.

**Notas:**

(1) Bom, aqui estou tomando o japonês como se fosse ishvalite (que seria a língua falada em Ishval), e o português como amestrin (língua de Amestris).

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpem-me pela demora. Tento não fazer isso de novo, mas é que andei super ocupada. TCC é algo realmente complicado. Quero ver só o vestibular no fim do ano, meu Deus, haha. Desculpas novamente pelo capitulo não ser extremamente comprido, mas precisava que fosse curto, por ter fatos que não posso explicar agora. Espero que me entendam. Beijos, e eu adoraria reviews, mesmo eu não merecendo tá?

_Dedicado a Lika Nightmare._


End file.
